Another Weinberger Makes Trouble
by Di-Pekka
Summary: A cousin of Lana comes to AEHS and she wants Michael. Mia isn't going to give up on him. So it's a fight for him. Hope you like this... Please R&R It makes my day! - Rewriting
1. Chapter 1

Hi!

This first chapter is a little small, but in this story I'm going to put one day in each chapter…

This story takes place in the fourth book, when she came from Genovia so she's already dating Michael and a new semester has started.

Disclaimer: Own only what you don't recognize.

Hope you like it!

PLEASE R&R

**Monday**

**Mia's POV**

I can't believe this! As if my life wasn't bad as it was! Just see this… There's another Weinberger at AEHS.

I can't take this! Let's see… Lana came to me today to introduce her cousin. She's way prettier than I am… more than Lana too. I wonder how Lana doesn't feel threatened by her. I mean, I am. And I wonder why Lana introduced her to me… it's not like we are friends, I can't stand her. And Rita – Lana's cousin – is mean… way more than Lana!

Why do I hate her, you've probably asked yourselves, I'll tell you why, she was drooling over Michael. I haven't noticed… Tina told me. What happened was that Michael walked me to my locker at lunch time. She passed by, and dropped chocolate milk onto my blouse. Then she was all sorry about it.

Like I didn't know it was on purpose! But I thought that it was because she was like Lana, hating me just because she thinks she's way above than the rest of us, but Tina told me that she had this look on her face as she looked at Michael as if she were really interested in him. When Tina told me, I felt like deteriorating.

I just hope she finds someone other than Michael, because I'm sure that Michael likes her more than me, she's older and prettier than I am. And then he's going to switch me. I wish she'd go away. I can't believe that I'm going to see her for the rest of the semester!

Why can't she like Josh? He's a senior too, and his girlfriend is Lana. She doesn't even deserve Michael for her evilness.

Lilly told me not to feel intimidated, because there'd be no way her brother would switch me. The reason why Lilly told me this, is because she thinks that Michael would never fall for people who aren't smart… but what if she is smart? I don't know her grades…

Jesus! This situation is giving me a headache but it's not Michael's fault, and there's nothing I can do for now. And we've only been dating for a month and it she had to show up. With Kenny it wasn't like this, but I can't even compare them. I'm in love with Michael ever since I've been with Kenny, of course I couldn't prefer Kenny to Michael.

My schedule hasn't changed. I'm still in G&T with Michael, AND RITA IS NOT!

**Michael's POV**

I need to plan something. I have to be with Mia this weekend, I haven't seen her in my birthday. What can I do… We could have dinner and then go the movies. I'll have to check the movies on the web.

Great, Star Wars! The best movie since ever.

I'm going to call her.

"Hello! Can I talk to Mia?"

"It's me, Michael?"

"Yes, it's me, who was it supposed to be? Where you expecting another call from another guy?" I asked playfully.

"Of course not, how's everything?"

"Just fine, and you?"

"I'm fine too, even though Mr. G is playing his drums. I'd say by now he'd have realized I was trying to do my homework."

"So, I was wondering if you'd like to come to the movies this Friday. Star Wars is on!"

"Of course Michael!"

"Great! But you better ask your mum!"

"Alright! I'll tell you tomorrow!"

"See you later then! Love you Mia!"

"Love you too!" She hung up.

Well, now, we are going to hang Friday night! Better do my homework.

**Mia's POV**

RELAX! He just invited his girlfriend for a date, nothing more.

Alright I can't, I'm going out with him! I couldn't be happier! Now I just hope that Rita stays put in her place and doesn't do anything that might make him break up with me! I guess I need to do my homework. Why do I need to take algebra?

**Lilly's POV**

Mia really should find a way to control the stories her mind creates. She always thinks that others are superior to her, and now she put in her head Michael is going to left her for Rita. Well I'm sure he isn't, but knowing her as I know her, I'm sure she's without hair of thinking so much about that possibility. Rita's a spoiled brat, just like Lana, but in a higher level. There's no way Michael would trade Mia for Rita, I can tell.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own the story… and Rita! I don't own any other characters because Meg Cabot was faster than me, and I thought about them a day or two later than she did… :P

I thought that it was good to put another chapter, so maybe I can put always 2 chapters, because they are small…

Hope you like it! PLEASE R&R and don't forget to apologize any mistake... : P

**Tuesday**

**Mia's POV**

I'm in the limo; I'm going to pick Lilly and Michael to go to school. They are outside… Michael looks great! His uniform looks very good in him! He's so hot!

"G'morning Mia!" Lilly said after get in.

"Hello!" I replied.

"Hi!" Michael kissed me and sat by my side.

"So… is the movie still up?"

"Of course… So are you coming?" I nodded. "Great!" He said.

"Mia, next Friday I need your help with the show!"

"Lilly I'll pass by after the movie." She was pissed.

"Lilly, I'm more important than you so…" Michael joked.

"Come on… let's not argue!" I said.

"You are going to help me on Saturday then!" She told me.

"As you want Lilly!"

We got to school right now… Rita is outside… Please don't annoy me! Yesterday was enough!

"Hi Michael!" She said. GRR! **(A/N You don't want to mess with her:P:P LOL)**

"Hi Rita!" He knows her name!... I'm dead… he's going to date her soon and I can't do nothing against it!

**Michael's POV**

Mia is looking sad. I don't know why. I better ask her what's wrong.

"Mia? What's happening?"

"Um?"

"You're sad!"

"No… I'm happy."

"Mia, are you sure?"

"Of course Michael, why would I lie to you?"

"I don't know… we better get inside Mia or else we're going to be late!"

"Alright. Are you coming with me to Algebra?"

"Yes, but we need to hurry, I've calculus."

"Okay."

**Mia's POV (lunchtime)**

Today Michael has his meeting from computer club so he's not going to have lunch with me. I wish he hadn't got the meeting.

Rita is passing the marks… I was in physical education today getting dressed, and she passed by me and gave me a paper bag with to holes.

"What's this for?" I asked.

"For you to put in your head… after all you need a cave to hide!" Then she went away! Who does she think she is? She is the one that needs to hide!

**Michael's POV**

This meeting is boring. We don't have a theme… they are talking about animes and sorts of thing like that. I'm not into these themes, so this is really boring. We are all here… Who's coming over here?

"Can I seat here" Rita took a seat next to me that was empty. Why was she here?

"Um… This is a computer club meeting. Which you don't belong to… So why are you here?" Judith asked.

"Because I'd like to join!" Everybody was staring at her now.

"Why's that?" Kenny asked.

"Because I like computers!"

"Judith I'm going now…" I said. She knew I was leaving earlier.

"Why Michael?" Rita asked. I pretended not to hear her and left them. I think she was coming too, but Judith asked her to stay so they could talk! What is a Weinberger doing in the computer club? She should be with cheerleaders! Not with the computer club. She's boring.

Mia must be waiting for me in G&T room. I told her I would meet her there to help her with the Algebra, but I'm going a little earlier. I need to check out my e-mail.

**Mia's POV**

"What was she doing there (referring to the seat she took at lunch)? She's a Weinberger for god's sake!" I told Tina

"Mia she can be different of Lana!" We were in G&T class. I was waiting for the class because Michael was going to help me with my algebra.

"Tina… She's mean, just like Lana! Today she threw me a bag with to holes and told me to hide inside! I can't stand her! She's worse than Lana!"

"You need to ignore them!... Both!"

"Who?" Lilly asked when she entered in G&T.

"The Weinberger's!" Tina said.

"Mia they're stupid! Don't let you fall down because of them" Lilly said.

"It's just that they are always messing around with me!"

"Who?" Another person? MICHAEL?

"Umm… Lana…" I replied him.

"Mia forget about her! She isn't worth your preoccupation."

"Alright…"

"It seems that she only listens to you Mr. Moscovitz!" No it's not… I'm still thinking of them! I HATE THEM!

"No…" I said.

"Mia you know that you listen to Michael always!" Lilly said. "Tina you better get going. It's going to ring.

"Alright! See you later then!" She said. Michael then went to the computer to check his mail and I went to a desk waiting for him. He was going to help me with the Algebra.

**Michael's POV **

Poor Mia… after this class she need's to go for princess lessons… I couldn't take it… It seems that Lana is pissing her. As always… I don't know why. Why can't she take that business to her own life? She has her cousin and Josh! I have 3 new E-mail messages. I don't know who sent me one!

From: **(A/N Is this Michael's E-mail? Thank you for letting me interrupt your reading… hope you don't mind:P)**

Hi! I've got your E-mail at school… Hope you don't mind! Well see you tomorrow if not today! ;)

They are all crazy! They send an E-mail for this? For god's sake! Well gotta go help Mia with her Algebra! She looks cute thinking!

**Mia's POV (At home)**

Michael is going to love her because she's pretty and smarter than I am! I'm sure! She went to seat with Michael at lunch, and I'm sure he just left the table because he said he would help me with the Algebra… If not he would be with her drooling at him!

I'm tired… But I can't sleep… I know that she wants him badly!...

Please don't let him like her!...

**Michael's POV**

Tomorrow it's Wednesday… It's almost Friday! I'm pathetic I know! But I want to go to the movies with her! Well if I go to sleep time will pass faster!

* * *

Please hit the little button...


	3. Chapter 3

**HI! **

**I'm very very happy thanks to you! Because of reviews and all! If you feel like it add me in MSN or Hotmail… I love making new friends:P**

**Disclaimer: I own this story and Rita!**

**Now on with the story!**

**WEDNESDAY**

**Mia's POV**

I'm going to kill the person who did this to me! And I guess I know who did it! Writing in the bathroom's wall is no good thing to do! They're saying that I'm a bitch. Who did THIS?

Alright I'll start from the beginning; we came to school today morning as always. Lilly and Michael came with us. Just to start Rita was waiting for Michael.

"Hi Michael! How are you?" She asked him.

"Uhh… Fine!" He replied.

"Um… I was wondering if you could help me with English… Lana told me you were very good!" By this time I was angry very angry. She was so obviously flirting!

"Uh… I don't know now!"

"Why not Michael?" I said just for her to see that I trusted Michael.

"Ok then…" He said.

"Great!" She went to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I turned around and headed to the bathroom with Tina and Lilly behind me.

"Mia?" Tina asked while I opened the bathroom door.

"Yes?" I entered in a bathroom and closed the door. After this I saw what was written in the door and on the wall. Mia is a bitch! I opened the door and ran away from there and from Tina and Lilly. Right now I just want to break that person's neck… or not. I don't want to be punished. But I don't know what to do. I'm in French and Tina is trying to talk to me. I'm just not in that mood! I just want to stay with Michael and because of Rita I can't!

It's going to ring. I'm ready to leave this class and have lunch. I need to eat to forget!

**Michael's POV**

I'm worried with Mia. Today morning she ran away when I told Rita that I would help her… I mean, she told me too! I don't understand women! Arr! Why did she tell me to help her if she didn't want me too help her? I really don't like her! She's a Lanotype!

The bell just ringed. I'm going to look for Mia!

She must be having lunch…

**Mia's POV**

I've just told Tina what's bothering me. She says I must tell Michael. No WAY! I can't tell him that Rita likes him! He's going to date her if I tell him!

He's coming here! What does he want? Oh god! He's going to break up!

"Tina… Michael is going to break up with me… he's coming here… Rita told him she loved him!"

"Mia? Can I talk to you?" He asked.

"Sure… take a sit!" I said and Tina left us alone.

"Mia why did you ran away this morning?" I started blushing.

"Um… Michael I'm sorry if I'm jealous that some other girl is kissing my boyfriend!" OH NO! Where did this assertiveness came from?

Now he's embarrassed…

"Mia… Listen you don't need to be jealous…" Oh yeah?

"It's just that… Michael do you love me?" Oh NO! Not again!

"Of course!" He answered quickly. "Mia… let's finish our lunch!"

So now I'm sitting here in silence with him…

**Michael's POV**

So now Mia has jealous… Well it's not that I mind though… It means that she really loves me… Crap, maybe she just likes me… I don't know! Well the fact is that she's jealous of someone that is lower than she is. Rita Weinberger! I hope that she doesn't think that Rita is better than her, but knowing her as I know her she must think that!

"Mia? Why are you jealous of someone that is worse than you are?" She's blushing now! How cute she is when she does this!

"Mm… because!" This is not an answer!

"Mia? This isn't an answer!"

"Michael, Mr. G today gave me a very difficult exercise… I'm going to need your help in G&T!" I can see that she doesn't want to talk about it… but I think that she can trust me; after all I'm her boyfriend!

"Mia! You can trust me!"

"I know! That's why I want you to help me today!" Alright! I don't insist more!

"Okay! If that's what you want!"

**Mia's POV**

I couldn't tell him why right? Or he would see that she was prettier than me! And smarter… probably… I'm going to G&T in a while, and Michael is going to help me with Algebra.

**Michael's POV (at home)**

Today was a little strange… that entire thing with Mia… Lilly told me that she thinks that Rita is better than she is. Just as I thought! She can't be compared to Rita!

Anyway, I'm going to the movie on Friday! With Mia!

Rita is now on the computer club, and I'm going to help her with English. WHY? As if it wasn't enough to see her everyday! I need some rest!

**Mia's POV**

I'm so tired of princess lessons… Grandmere wants to kill me! And so does Rita! She's doing everything to stay with Michael!

And now she's going to get help from him in English… and all because of me! I need to take her out of here… How? I need help…


	4. Chapter 4

HI! I'm back! LOL

Thanks for the reviews! LOVE YA!

**Thanks for warning me of this word... "dumb"... SORRY FOR ALL THIS, and I appreciate your review, 'cause constructive reviews help a lot! ;)**

Thank you Rezzy and Alice! Really appreciated your help! ;)

Sorry for the time to update, but I'm doing tests now… Tomorrow I have biology and a geology one… I was studying, but decided to put this up:)

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except EVIL Rita!

**Thursday**

**Mia's POV**

I can already see AEHS… We're in the limo. Me, Lilly and Michael! As always Rita is waiting for Michael. If there's a God why does this happen? Isn't God glad enough that I'm flat chested, tall, and NOT pretty? Well it doesn't look like! I mean, Michael has her and now He's going to break up with me because of a cuter girl. If I was him I would do it!

Oh God… were here… Now she's heading towards him…

"Hi Michael!"

"Hey!" He said.

"Well you said you could help me with English… Can we meet today? I mean if you don't have anything better to do!" She glanced to me.

"Um… sure… Where?"

"Well we could go to my place, but I don't know if Mia would be very pleased." MIA? She only calls me Mia when I'm with Michael…

"Rita I don't know if I have time to go… can't we do that at lunchtime here in the library?" Take that!... Oh… I forgot… Michael's probably telling the truth… after all he likes her.

"Um… Sure! Michael, can you walk me to class?" WHAT?

**Michael's POV**

Hell no! I can't!

"Rita I can't… I'm late and I need to take Mia to classes…"

"You don't need if you don't want to…" What has Mia just said?

"Um?" I asked her.

"If you don't want to walk me you don't need to…" Is she pissed or what?

"I want to Mia! Let's go!" I grabbed her arm and dragged her away of there. "Mia, what was this?"

"Nothing Michael!"

"Then why did you told me not to walk you?"

"I didn't say that… I said that you didn't need to…"

"Mia of course I need to… I like you remember?"

"You just like me?"

"God Mia, what's with you today?"

"Nothing! Michael… we're getting kind of late, so…"

"Sure… see you later!" I gave her a kiss on her forehead.

**MIA'S POV**

Now Michael is going to leave me for sure… She's already asking him to walk her to classes, and he only likes me… I never thought he loved me, but he said that to me… I HATE RITA!

I know I can't do anything against it, but I really love him… I only told him that if he didn't wanted to walk me he didn't need to, because if I'm going to be bossy with him I'm sure he's going to break up sooner!

Tomorrow I have paperwork of French to present to class… I'm with Tina. I'm really nervous, because I don't have a good pronounce in French. It is going to be horrible… After this class I'm going to have PE… I'm not in that mood though…

**Michael's POV**

I'm tired of Rita… And I only know her for about 4 days… Today she asked me to walk her to class… And now she's in the computer meeting and she asked me help at English… She's so convinced… She thinks she's better than everyone…

**Mia's POV**

I finished PE now… I need a bath… I'll take a shower… What is Rita doing here in the bathroom…? She hasn't PE at this time… I'll take a shower and she'll probably go away!

Hot water! **(A/N she's taking the bath in swim suit in an individual shower… just so you know! LOL)** I really needed a bath. Now I can get out and get dressed. Today I'm not going to see Michael at lunch… he has his computer club meet, and after that he's going to help Rita… GRRR! Well… where are my clothes? I left them here? In this chair…

"Has anyone seen my clothes?" Stupid question I know… but where are they?

"No Mia!"

"Thank you." I'm looking for them and it's nowhere!

I can't believe this! Someone stole my clothes! IT WAS RITA! I'm sure it was her! OMG! Now I can't get out of here… I'm already late!

**Michael's POV**

I didn't saw Mia in this recess. Tina and Lilly haven't seen her too.

Where can she be? I hope nothing wrong is happening, because I'm in class and I can't really save her from Lana. **(A/N To him Rita is only boring, but she would never be mean to Mia… except he doesn't know!)**

Maybe… maybe what?

**Mia's POV**

Rita is probably drooling over Michael and there's nothing I can do stop her! They're probably kissing or doing other things! Michael, my Michael! I've been here for almost 20 minutes… why hasn't Lars come in? I mean, it's not that he would do that, right? This is a bathroom… but he could've asked something… our recess was only of 10 minutes… after all I could be dead…

Since I'm in my swim suit I can call him… and get his phone!

"Lars?"

"Princess… you're late…" Then he looked at me and saw how I was dressed… NOT!

"You see Lars… I need your phone…"

"Here…"

"Thanks." I come in the bathroom again and dialled Tina's cell phone **(A/N Is this how you write it? Hope so… since Rezzy and Alice weren't here there was nothing I could do… Sorry) **number. It rings, but she doesn't get it… She's probably in classes already… So I need to wait… Because Lilly doesn't have a cell phone!

**Michael's POV**

I hope she's ok… of course she is… she has Lars! Right… now I won't be able to meet her… it's time for my meeting of computer club, and after that I have to tutor Rita…

**Mia's POV**

After class ended I called Tina, and now she went home to pick me some clothes… She's such a great friend… Lilly is keeping me company…

"So… How did this happen?"

"What Lilly?"

"Someone steeling your clothes…"

"I needed a bath, and while I was inside the clothes disappeared…"

"This isn't normal…"

"You bet!" I agreed. "I think Rita stole them… She was here before I went in …"

"Well your clothes are going to appear I'm sure… just not today… I guess!"

"You're probably right!"

"Hello again…" Tina was waving with the clothes. "Here Mia!"

"Thanks." I'm going to get out of here, but I'm not going to see Michael… He's to busy to see me.

**Michael's POV**

I was right. I didn't saw her at lunch. I talked to her a while ago and she put her crying. I called her. Lilly didn't want to tell me what happened. This was our conversation:

"Hi Mia!"

"Hi Michael!"

"How are you?"

"Fine! And you?"

"Me too. What happened to you today? Nobody knew where you were today…"

"I was getting dressed!"

"All recess?"

"Um…yes! I needed to take a bath!"

"Oh… Yeah!"

"So… how was your meeting?"

"Fine! We're doing a new programme."

"That's good!"

"Yeah!"

"And your lesson of tutoring?"

"Oh… boring. She's more dumb than I thought!" Then I laughed. It was a joke…

"Michael… I'm dumb too…" And she was crying.

"Mia? You'…" She had hanged up.

I ruined everything!

**Mia's POV**

I love him more than he loves me… He laughed when he said that she was dumb, but he offended me… I'm dumb too, and he has no right of laughing of those that are less intelligent than him!


	5. Chapter 5

I just want to say thank you! Thank you REZZY! You're a great girl! She is the best! She helped me with some things… you should thank her! And read her stories!

And I want to say thank you to everyone that reviewed… there are not many, but thanks anyway!

Disclaimer: I own this story and Rita!

PLEASEEEEE R&R… just HI! You're story sucks! You should do this and this… You're great people…you know what to write in a review… ;)

**Friday**

**Michael's POV**

I don't know what to do… I can't think of anything… I put her crying for God's Sake… What kind of guy does that?

I just said a joke… that Rita was dum… she really is, not Mia though!

I'm going with them on the Limo to school. I need to talk with Mia!

**Mia's POV**

Michael thinks Rita is dum. And probably me too… so now he's going to finish everything we have… I bet he was trying to say that he didn't like me, but because of my density I didn't understand. He probably thinks that I'm more dum than Rita but he was subtle…

I don't want to see him, and he probably went by train to school. I'm going to pick Lilly tough.

Were almost there and I think I can see two persons. I'm right… Michael's there!

GOD NO!

"Hi Mia!" Lilly said.

"Hi!" I said.

"What happened? Did Fat Louie eat another sock?"

"No…"

"Hello Mia!" Michael said awkwardly.

"Hi…"

"What's wrong with you two?" Lilly asked.

"Nothing…" We both said quickly.

"I now that there's something… Mia you can tell me… Michael get out!"

"No Lilly… we're already late for school!" I said…

"Yeah Lilly!" Michael said.

"You'll tell me later then!" Then she glanced at Michael.

"Lilly if she doesn't want to tell you don't insist!"

"Michael… Shut UP!"

Then we ride to school in silence. An awkward silence…

We're stopping now… and Rita is there as always. She's probably going to kiss him. I don't want to see this…

"Mia… Can we talk outside?" Michael asked. By this time my eyes were filling with tears…

I nodded. We got out of the limo.

"Hi Michael!" Rita said. I was shocked when Michael ignored her and started to pull me apart.

"Mia… what's happening?"

"Um…"

"Mia? You can tell me!"

"Why do you think she's dum?"

"Because she is. Mia, I called her dum, not you! And, probably, you're thinking that you're more dum than she is."

"So you didn't call me dum?"

"Never!"

"But… she's smarter than I am… and you probably don't like me…"

"Mia! I love you! Isn't this enough? And I don't think you're dum!" Then he pulled me to him and hugged me like he was going to loose me… this was good.

"So… do you really love me or your just pity that I'm not smart?"

"Mia, I love you, I really do." Then he kissed me.

"Get a room!" Rita said when she passed.

**Michael's POV**

Mia thought that Rita was more intelligent than she is. She thought that I had called her dum. I'd never do that! I have to get rid of Rita! She's the one that's ruining everything. Mia might think that I like her someday!

"Are we still going to the cinema?" Please say yes!

"Yeah! I wouldn't miss star wars for nothing…" I was hoping she would say she wouldn't miss me…

**Mia's POV**

Now that I solved everything with Michael I can worry with trivial thing like our paper work of French! Tina is more stressed than me. I don't really know if this is important. The teacher is already in class. I'm going in!

NO! WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE? Rita is right there talking to the teacher? Tell me she's leaving!

"Class, today we're going to present our paper works, and Rita is going to sit there and is going to watch our class! Now shall we start?" WHAT? I'm screwed!

The first group is presenting, we're next! AHHHHHHHHHH!

**Michael's POV**

Let's see… "Rita, I can't help you anymore in English… I need to help Mia and I have the computer club!" NAH… This isn't how I'm going to get rid of her… how?

**Mia's POV**

I was right of being screwed… She ruined my paper work… Tina is angry and so am I! We presented our work, and she would interrupt us, make stupid questions, and in the end the teacher told us to comment the works, and she said that our work was horrible… GRRRRRRRR… I HATE HER! And the teacher didn't say anything to her! She's an angel for all the teachers… I'm not very good at French, and with this I'm sure my mark is going to flunk!

Now it's time to lunch… I hate her! I'm not in the mood, but Tina asked me to go with her. Lilly must be having lunch to!

I went to pick my tray with Tina and Lilly was taking hers to our table. I'm going to eat a salad… nothing more. I'm not very hungry!

**Michael's POV**

I'm going to have lunch with Mia. Now… where is she? I can't see her! Poor little girl… I think she fell with her tray. MIA?

"Mia are you okay?" I had left my tray on a table and went to lift her up from the floor. She was redder than I ever saw her!

"Yes…" she said shyly.

"How did you fell?"

"Um…I fell… I don't know!"

**Mia's POV**

RITA TRIPPED ME! This is what I wanted to tell him, but I couldn't, it would be embarrassing. I HATE HER WITH EVERY FIBER OF MY BODY!

"Now, you need to get another tray, I'll clean this." He said.

"No Michael… you don't need to."

"Mia, go get some lunch!"

"Ok…" Lilly must be laughing by now, we always laugh when something like this happens, but not today! I'm not going to laugh, I hate her! Not Lilly… I mean RITA.

I never was more embarrassed than today! I swear it! I can't wait to go home. I need 2 rest days, but today I'm going out with Michael! For the first time!

**Michael's POV (at home)**

5 minutes for Mia get here… Were going out… our first date! I'm very excited! I just hope she isn't still embarrassed with what happened today!

**Mia's POV**

I'm a little bit late! I'm going to pick Michael now, when I should be there already! Oh well…

"Hi Michael!"

"Hi…" He leaned down and kissed me.

"Let's go…"

"You're pretty!" I blushed.

"Thank you!" We entered in the limo where Lars was waiting.

Everything was fine until we got to the screening room. Rita was there… I could see my life falling back…

"Hi Michael!" She said.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her.

"I came to the movie…"

"Oh…" He replied.

"Michael, let's get a sit…" I just wanted to go away from her!

"Michael you can stay with us if you want to!" Rita said.

"No… bye!"

Then he grabbed my hand and led me to a table with a two seats sofa. We're sitting and waiting for the waiter. There he is! I'm going to eat sweet popcorn.

"Would you like to order something?"

"I'd like a coke and sweet popcorn." Michael said. "And you Mia?"

"The same please."

"Ok… I'll bring them in a while!"

"Thanks!" Michael said.

The movie is going to start in 10 minutes…

"Mia… come here…" He pulled me to him and kissed me, we were in the dark. I love him!

"Michael, do you really love me?" Ups…where did this came from?

"Of course I do!"

"Here it is." The waiter said while putting our popcorn and our cokes on the table. "The movie is going to start!"

"Um… Michael I'm going to the bathroom."

"Ok Mia. Hurry up or you'll loose the movie!"

"Ok!" I peeked him on the cheek and went to the bathroom. When I was coming to the table Rita was sitting there with Michael. Once she saw me she grabbed Michael and kissed him. He didn't do anything, it was she who pulled apart a little bit later. I ran to grab my purse and I saw the popcorn. I grabbed the bowl and threw them on to Rita's face. Then I ran to the door crying and told Lars to take me home. How could he do this? He could at least pulled apart, but NO!

**Michael's POV**

Great Michael! Once again you screwed things up. When she got out of the bathroom I was telling Rita to leave me alone, and she grabbed me and kissed me. Mia saw and dropped all the popcorn in Rita's head. Then she went out crying. I ran after her, but when I got outside she was entering in the car, and then the limo roar off.

Mia is probably crying because of me being a jerk! I always hurt her feelings, and once again Rita is the cause of everything. I'm walking home alone without my Mia… I Hate RITA!

Why did this Weinberger have to come here?

**Mia's POV**

I want Rita to die! I hate her more than anything in the world. Wasn't it enough to see me crashed at school? Did she have to get my boyfriend? God! I'm going to send her to Australia!... I can't do that… But I want her to disappear! Her happiness causes my misery!

**Michael's POV**

I'm in my room trying to get some sleep, but I can't. Lilly is all pissed, and she's right! But does she need to scream at me like she is now?

"MICHAEL GET OUT OF YOUR ROOM! I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

Mia was supposed to sleep over to help Lilly tomorrow, but as I screwed things up she isn't here. So when Lilly realised that she asked me where was Mia. I told her to shut up and went to my room. Things are bas as they are with me and Mia. I don't need a sister to bug me more! I need to solve things tomorrow! I just don't know how!

"LILLY SHUT UP!"

**So… how was it? I hope it was good… please R&R!**

**This CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO REZZY!**

**DI**


	6. Chapter 6

HI again! Thanks for the reviews! You're awesome!

I just wanted to say thanks to turtlecrazy53 that warned me of that spelling error! Appreciated:D and you're welcome to point any errors! You're not being stickler! Constructive reviews help a lot:P

THANKS!

Sorry for the time to update… I'm usually pretty fast, but I was very occupied… Tests and sorts of things like this… Sorry…

Disclaimer… you know the story...

Now on with the story! PLEASE R&R ;)

**SATURDAY**

**Michael's POV**

Once again I screwed things up; yesterday Lilly didn't let me go off because of it. She looked like she was glue. Wondering what had happened between stupid me and Mia! She was all "Michael where's she?" and "Hope you didn't hurt Mia asshole!" **(A/N this word isn't exactly on the dictionary, hope I spelled it right…)**

Well, I'm on the way to Mia's… I'm going to talk to her despite she didn't answer on the phone when I called her! I'm determined to make things clear, and if she wants to break up then it'll have to be, but I want to be her boyfriend…

"Yes?"

"Mrs Thermopolis?" I asked.

"Yes… who is it?"

"It's Michael. Hi! Is Mia there?"

"Yes…"

"Can I talk to her?"

"Sure… come in!" Then she opened the building door.

"Hi!" She said.

"Hi! How are you?"

"Fine thanks! And you?"

"I'm fine too. Can I talk to her?"

"She's in her room. She hasn't left the room, she ate there to!"

"Um… thanks." Then I headed to her bedroom. I knocked on the door.

"Mother, I already said that I didn't want to eat!"

"Mia? Can I come in?" I asked.

"Michael?"

"Yeah!" Then I opened the door while she was takingoff her pyjamas trousers. I blushed and so did she. "Sorry…" Then I got out and closed the door.

**Mia's POV**

Michael came in while I was getting dressed; I was still in my pyjamas and he couldn't see me like that because of yesterday. I didn't want to talk to him, but what if he barged in the room? Something that happened while I was changing… If he came here he's going to break up with me and he's not going home without talking. And how hard it's going to be to me… But I'm not going to cry! I'M NOT!

"Michael… can we talk later? I'm really busy…" I headed to the door waiting for his answer. Please say yes!

"Mia, I want to solve things out! Can we talk?" He opened the door. I was shaking when he entered… "Mia… I want to talk to you." He said as I sited on the bed.

I nodded and he sited next to me on the bed…

"Sorry for entering… I didn't know… I thought I could enter."

"Okay…" I muttered still shaking.

"Mia… yesterday… what happened… it wasn't me…"

"Michael you don't need to explain! I saw it, and I know you want to be with her! Make your dream come true! Why not? We don't care about Mia! Isn't it? At least you could've break up with me before kissing her! Right? Michael you could also pulled away right? Or…"

"Mia! Stop! Let me speak!" He interrupted her. "I don't want to be with her! Mia I love you! I don't deserve you, but I could never hurt you!"

"But you kissed her!" I told him.

"No… she kissed me. I just didn't pull away because I was without a reaction!" He said. "I was shocked when she did it…. I was telling her to go away when you came and she did it!"

"Michael, I know she wants you badly! And if you want to date her fine, 'cause I don't want to stay with someone that doesn't love me!" Oh no… what have you just said? Now he's going to break up for sure!

"Mia, it's not that! I love you! I really do, and I don't like Rita… Mia you can't think that I like her!"

"Then why do you help her with English?" I asked.

"Mia, it was you who told me to!" Now I was blushing. I forgot that!

"Michael… it's just that she likes you, and she's going to do everything to get my life in a misery!" It's true! She really is mean!

"I won't let her!"

"Michael, there's nothing you can do to help me…" I was desperate… I wanted to stay with him, but what was going to happen between me and Rita? What if she still wants to bug me all the time? I can't stand her!

"Mia, I love you and we're going to stay together. She's not going to stop me from loving you and she's not going to make you to." Then he kissed me very gently like if he didn't want to push me. Then I hugged him, afraid of loosing him.

**Michael's POV**

We're fine now, but I need to make Rita stop! She can't barge in the middle of me and Mia and try to make us break up! I just can't let her! I love Mia too much!

Rita is like a brat! She gets what she wants from her parents, that's for sure, and now she can't accept that she lost and that I like Mia! She is very spoiled! I really can't stand her, but now what can I do? She is in the computer club. But I'm not going to tutor her anymore!

I hope Lilly can help… because I'm not around Mia. And I'm not sure if Lilly will do it… she says she's not a slave!

Now I'm going to kiss MY Mia… and NOT MY RITA!

**Mia's POV**

Michael's such a great person! Rita is doing everything she cans to ruin our love, but Michael says he won't let her. She's so not going to get him! I'm sure now that he likes me! YEAH! Michael makes me happy!

We're going out today to the zoo, and then we'll come back here for him to help me with my algebra!

**Michael's POV**

My afternoon with Mia was great. We went to the zoo, the place she absolutely loves! We saw all the animals, and then we got back to the loft. I helped her a while, but after 1 hour studying algebra I couldn't control and we start making out on her bed. Nothing wrong, just those kisses… God, She's gorgeous!

When I got home Lilly was bugging me, but I slammed the door on her face like I always do. It's not that I'm pissed off, but she's annoying.

I think I'm going to sleep. Tomorrow I need to work on my guitar.

**Mia's POV**

Today was great! I went to the zoo, studied algebra (not that makes me happy but well…) with MICHAEL (yeah, this makes me happy!) and I made **(A/N I'm not sure if you put the verb make out, of kissing, in this tense…in the past…SORRY) **out with Michael! I'm so tired that I'm going to sleep till 2 P.M.…

**PLEASE R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey! Thank you to all the reviewers! Without you this would be very boring! Thank you for the ones that saw my errors:P

There's only one thing I don't understand… why do so many people read the story and don't review? Guys… reviews were invented to help the writers… and to make them write:D Why don't you write one review for me to write faster? Hein? Give it a try:P

Well, after begging you for a review here goes nothing… I mean… next chapter:D:D

**Sunday**

**Michael's POV**

Well, Mia and I are ok now, but I can't let this happen again! I've only been dating her for a month or so and we were almost breaking up! Rita has to stop doing these things. Mia told me that she likes me, but I can't stand her! Can't she see that?

I have to tell her tomorrow to live me alone, and maybe find another tutor! Yes! I won't tutor her anymore…

"Michael? Are you there?"

"Yes mom!"

"Michael… I need you to go shopping! Hurry up! I need you to buy the dinner."

"Mom… send Lilly! It's her turn!"

"Michael she went to the studio! I can't tell her to buy dinner if she's not here!"

"Always me… Alright! Wait a sec!"

I got ready and left my room to pick up some money.

"What do you want me to bring?"

"Something for you to eat with your sister… your father and I are going to have dinner to a new restaurant!"

"Okay…" I left the building. It's cold out here! If Mia was here I could wrap my arm around her… Stop thinking of her Michael! Oh… I don't need to since she is my girlfriend…

Well back to what I was thinking… I must get a way of Rita stop bugging me all the time. Well the computer club I don't have any way, but I won't tutor her. She will have to ask Josh to help her. Not that she minds, he is her cousin's boy friend!

"Michael!" I started looking around. I couldn't see anyone. "Michael, over here!" Someone said behind me. It was she! I can't believe this! She's stalking me!

"Rita?"

"Hi! What are you doing?"

"Hi… Buying dinner…"

"Oh… I was shopping! Well I could get some of your help! Come here!" She grabbed my arm and pulled me towards a showcase. **(A/N Ok I saw this on the dictionary…LOL! What a confusion Rezzy:P If you can't understand this it is the place where you see the objects exposed on a store through a window… Sorry, no other way to explain!)**

"Rita… I need to hurry up!"

"Michael, I want your opinion… this skirt or that one?" She was asking my opinion to buy clothes? What a hell! I'm nothing but a guy from her school that helps her and she's asking my opinion?

"Rita… I don't know. Look I really need to go, but before I just wanted to say that I can't keep tutoring you!"

"But… but… why?" She was going to cry. I could see!

"Um… because I don't think I have time…" I said slowly.

She was crying harder. "Ok… but… can we still be friends?..." Um? NO!

"Of course!" She suddenly stopped crying.

"Do you want to have a coffee?" She asked wiping her tears.

"But we better hurry up." I really didn't want, but I can't see a girl crying.

When we got to a coffee shop, we sat down on a table waiting for the waiter to come.

**Mia's POV**

Tomorrow! I can't wait for tomorrow! I want to be with Michael! Next weekend we have a party at school. And I really want to go! Even Rita can't ruin our date this time!

I don't like her. My life would be so much better if she didn't exist! Why can't she go back to the place where she came from?

**Michael's POV**

When the waiter came we ordered our coffees. She was telling how her life was back in California.

"Did you have many friends back there?" The conversation wasn't interest at all, but I couldn't stay quiet just looking at her.

"Not much. California is very different from here… The people are different."

"Why did you move here?"

"Well…" Her face was getting sad. "John died…"

"I'm sorry."

"You didn't even know him! He was my boyfriend." She said almost bursting into tears again.

"I'm sorry." I said again.

"Michael, stop being sorry for something you don't know how it feels like! Goodbye!" Then she got up and went running to the door. I got up and followed her.

"Rita stop." I grabbed her arm for her not to leave. "Rita I'm sorry because I don't know how you feel or felt, but I'm sorry because you're probably suffering. Or you were."

"I still am… It's just… I miss him so much!" Then she hugged me. I patted her back. I didn't know what else to do.

"Rita I really need to go now." My phone started ringing. It was Lilly. "Yes Lilly?"

"Michael hurry up. I'm hungry!"

"Lilly I'm coming. Just a sec." I turned to Rita. "Listen I need to buy dinner, do you want to have dinner with us? I can walk you home after."

"Ok…" She said.

"Lilly I'm leaving the coffee shop. Be there in a sec." Than I hung up.

I walked with Rita to the place where I was going to buy the food. I asked Rita what she wanted to eat and paid our dinners. Then we walked to my home.

"The place is nice. You live here right?"

"Where do you wanted me to live?" I asked her.

"We could be in your fathers place."

"We are… I live here…" What a heck?

"But… didn't you lived with you mother?"

"My parents aren't separate. Who told you that?"

"I don't know. I think it was Mia or so." Mia?

"Mia? When?"

"Can't remember… Well let's go…" The elevator had stopped in my floor.

"Yeah! Right…" We got to the door and I ringed for Lilly to open. When she got to the door she looked statically to the door. "What?" I asked her.

"What's she doing here?"

"Lilly don't be rude. She's going to have dinner with us."

"With you... I'm going to have dinner in my room. Since you want to be alone with her! And it's not like I want to see you two!"

"Lilly don't be stupid. I'm Mia's boyfriend in case you don't know. Now take this to the kitchen." Then I put the food in her arms and she went away complaining.

"Sorry Michael. I didn't want to bother. I think I'm going home."

"No. She's always like this! You are going to have dinner with us and I'll walk you home after."

"Thanks!" She said.

We ate and I took her home. I was surprised by what she told me. She came to NY because her boyfriend died. Suddenly I couldn't hate her anymore. I couldn't tell her that after all I could tutor her, or she would see why I wouldn't want before.

**Mia's POV**

I've done everything for school… I think! Well… Tomorrow I'm going to tell Michael to help me with the algebra… But I don't think we can come here… we need to stay at school, but it doesn't matters. All I want is to be with him. I don't know how I could live without him! I better go to sleep.

**PLEASE REVIEW ME!**


	8. Chapter 8

Olá! (Hi!)

Today I decide to say something in Portuguese…just for fun! After all, we all want our language to be known:P:P and I need to hurry up… I have a Portuguese test tomorrow, and I don't really understand (alright know, because it's not a question to understand, but yes to decorate) the grammar…

Quero agradecer a todas as pessoas que me mandaram reviews! (I want to say thank you to the people that reviewed me!)

Today was a long day for them… just warning!

Well, here we go!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and Rita…

**Monday**

**Michael's POV**

I feel sorry for Rita, now I don't tutor her anymore, but I'm still with her in the computer club. I hope Mia will understand that Rita has had I life back in California more difficult than we thought… I just hope, I mean, I don't want them to be best friends, but I hope that Mia doesn't try to revenge because of Friday.

I and Lilly are here waiting for Mia. She doesn't shut up with Rita.

"Michael!" She started, "What was Rita doing here today?" We were still in the apartment.

"Good morning to you too Lilly! She came to have dinner with us, but you locked yourself in your room, so she was all by me…"

"Does Mia know?"

"Know what?" We were heading to the elevator.

"That Rita came here yesterday…"

"No."

"Are you planning to tell her?"

"I don't know. Yes, ok?"

"Michael if you hurt Mia, I'll kick your ass, and I mean it!" I was a little bit of afraid of Lilly, but I'm never going to hurt her…

"Lilly, shut up!"

"Michael she is my friend, so I have the write to tell you that I'm going to kill you if you'll hurt her."

"Lilly ok! Happy now?" She's so bossy, and it's not like I'm going to hurt Mia…

"Yes Michael, I'm happy!" Oh please…

**Mia's POV**

I can see them, Lilly look angry… no, not today, today was supposed to be a good day! It's everything ok with Michael and I think he's going to invite me for next Saturday party at school. Please be happy Lilly!

Michael seems to be a little exhausted. Why? He wasn't out. Maybe he was practising guitar…

Lars stopped the limo and they're coming here.

"Hi!"

"Hi Mia!" They said while I got out of the limo. I pecked Michael and gave a hug to Lilly, and then we entered in the limo.

"Michael you look tired…" I told him.

"That's…"Lilly interrupted him.

"…probably because of Rita…" My eyes got bigger.

"Yeah…" Michael agreed.

"What?" I asked.

"You know Mia, Rita came to our house yesterday. She had dinner with Michael." Lilly said.

"Lars stop the limo please." I told him, and he immediately stopped. I got out of the limo and started running. I heard Michael calling me and Lilly shout "Oh great Michael, look what you've done."

I need to stop… I'm too tired to keep running…

**Michael's POV**

She has stopped running…

"Mia…" She looked at me, I suppose to see who it was, and was going to start running again but I grabbed her. "Mia… talk to me…"

"Let me go Michael…" She wasn't even looking at me.

"I came after you, and I'm not leaving you alone. In case you haven't noticed, Lars isn't here with you." She started to look around looking for him. "Mia, he isn't because I came after you."

"Um…"

"Mia, let's go back… you're already late..." She started walking back in silence. I could only hear her breathing, and I didn't like to be like this to Mia. Once again I had to do something! "Mia, wait a second…" She said nothing and kept walking…

**Mia's POV**

I was not going to say a single thing. I just wanted him to leave me alone… I can't handle this thing of him and Rita alone, but it is worse with him here.

Why did she have to make it? I was ok with Michael…

"Mia… come on. What Lilly said it is true, but I love you and nothing happened…" Please shut up… I can't hear you… I'm going to look a baby, but if he doesn't shut up I'm going to cover my ears with my fingers… I don't want his excuses.

"Mia, let's talk…" Now I'm going to do it.

A few seconds later he was behind me and was taking my fingers out of my ears.

"Mia, you have to listen me!"

"I don't want to! La la la la!" I don't want to hear you! I ran away from him to Lilly. I hugged her.

"Mia… Nothing happened between them…" She said.

"Then… why did she go there?"

"I don't know… you need to ask Michael…" She was looking at him behind me. I got out of her arms and looked back. He was looking at me with those eyes. I just wanted to be with him, but I can't if Rita is always on the middle. Lilly got in the limo and closed the door leaving me to face Michael.

"Mia… I just want to say that nothing happened."

"How is it that nothing happened if she had dinner with you?"

"Mia, I saw her on the street, and she told me that her last boyfriend died and that she came here because of that. I was going to buy dinner and asked her to come if she wanted."

"But what hasn't happened? I think that this is enough…"

"What Mia?"

"Being with Rita…"

"Mia, you know that I'm not possessive with you, and it's not like you can't have friends right? Why I can't I have a friend?"

"Michael, she isn't a friend… in case you haven't noticed she likes you! And I wish you were more possessive! I like to have some friends, but I don't know if you really like me…"

"Of course I like you, but I'm not possessive over you. And I don't think you have reasons not to trust me."

"I trust you, I don't trust her! I don't like her always around you. I know what she wants, and she's probably going to get it."

"What do you mean Mia? Me?"

"Yeah… You…" Can't he see that she's way better than me? This is good, but what if he doesn't like me? Is he with me just for pity?

"Mia, even if she likes me I don't! How many times do I have to tell you that I like you?" I didn't know what to say, so I just stood there. "Mia, really, I feel sorry for her, and I can even talk to her, but I'm never going to leave you for Rita!" I was confused, but I had still realized that he liked me and didn't want to stay with Rita, so I hugged him.

"Michael… how is she? I mean because of him you know?"

"I think that New York is getting her better… but I'm not sure. I didn't talk about it very long with her. She probably didn't want to talk about it…"

"But why did you asked her to have dinner with you?" I asked him.

"I was going to buy dinner for me and for Lilly, and she saw me at the street. She called me to help her choose some clothes, but I told her I had to go away and that I couldn't keep tutoring her. She started crying and asked me if we could still be friends. I told her that we could stay friends. She asked if I wanted to have a coffee, and I couldn't say no. so we went to a coffee shop and I asked about her life back in California and she told me about her boyfriend. She was sad, and then I asked her if she wanted to come with me because she was sad."

"Um… ok…" I feel pity too for her, but I can't like her. She likes Michael.

"Mia… we better go to school…" I'm not in the mood… but I guess I need to go… I don't know why but I'm feeling bad. I don't really understand if I have reasons too feel bad or not. I don't think that right now I can really decide what's good or not. I'm confused; it looks like my life is on the bottom side of reality. I don't feel like thinking, I want to sleep and don't think. Then I would never realize what's happening in the world, and then, maybe I could feel better. I need not to think!

"Ok." And let the others think instead of being me…

**Michael's POV**

Today was a long day… in the morning I made Mia go to school. She looked confused with all the things that happened, and so am I.

In school nothing happened that keeps my mind thinking. I talked normally to Rita. Mia said nothing, but I'm sure her mind was bubbling.

Mia's POV

After what happened today, my mind kept thinking, but I was trying not to listen. Michael talked to Rita, and on the inside I felt like I could kill her, but on the outside I looked happy. I kept smiling like Grandmére told me to.

I can't think so much. Why do I have to feel this way? Confused… Why? I love Michael, but I don't really know if he loves me, even after what he said this morning. And I can't help to be jealous of a girl that's better than me and if she has the sympathy of Michael I'm even more jealous of her!

**Alright guys, you must be happy, because I'm going to have a bigger weekend this week… Saturday, Sunday, Monday and Tuesday (Tuesday it is a holiday here, and they let us have Monday off to). But I don't know if I'm going to write the next chapter… My mind is not on her perfect state… Please don't get mad… I'll promise to try, but this chapter already gave me a lot of trouble to write! I spent almost 4 days in this…**

**Please R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews again! I couldn't help writing, so forget my last A/N. This, I think, makes me better. Well… here it goes.

**THANK YOU REZZY FOR BEING YOU!**

Harry B: If you like this story then you should check KristinMilly, daydreamer-022, robtaymattlouned, Margaret Rose, risethesettingstar and schwartzibrow. They're really good! I don't think I'm as good as you say, but I promise to keep writing! ;) Thank you!

Phantom Planet ROCK! You should hear them:D I'm addicted to their music:P

Disclaimer: I own this story and Rita.

**Tuesday**

**Mia's POV**

I'm still thinking of yesterday's morning. Mind shut up! It's worth to try!

I'm sure Rita will kiss him another time, and when that day comes I'm going to hit her. I swear I am! But what if Michael really likes her? He's going to get mad and he will never talk to me again, they'll start dating and I'll have to immigrate. Go to Genovia! And I'll never be able to see Lilly, Tina, Shameeka or Ling Su… This can't happen!

I'm sorry that Rita lost her boyfriend, but she can't come to another city to steal my boyfriend. I need Michael; I'm a Michael-dependent! **(A/N Finally Mia admits it… :P)**

**Michael's POV**

I want to make things up for Mia. I mean, I need to talk to Rita to tell her who I truly love or else, I'm sure she'll try something. Today I'm going to go this!

**Mia's POV**

When I pick up Michael and Lilly today was awkward to see him, after all that happened yesterday. We're fine, but it seems like we're not.

This class is so boring. Why do I have to take algebra anyway? Mr. G doesn't seem happy. I guess I have to pay attention. Not that I'm in that mood, but he's my stepfather, and if not he will tell me something about it at home!

**Michael's POV**

I'm going to talk to Rita now, after this class. I hope Mia is occupied.

I'm going to tell her that I'm sorry for what happened to her, and that we can only be friends because I love Mia. I don't have anything more to say right? And I have to be prepared for her reaction.

**Mia's POV**

The bell just rang. I'm going to look for Michael, I need to ask him if he really loves me. And we can't stay like this. If I'm going to stay his girlfriend we mustn't stay awkward when we're together right?

There he is.

**Michael's POV**

I'm waiting for Rita. She doesn't know, but I'm waiting at the door. Mia's probably occupied. I haven't seen her since she entered in her class.

There she is.

"Rita?" She turned to me.

"Michael! Hi!"

**Mia's POV**

I was coming to Michael when Rita got out of the class and he called her. Now what? She said hi… I'm going to listen. I can't help it. And I'll realize what Michael's opinion is of Rita.

**Michael's POV**

"Hi!" I said.

"I haven't seen you today!"

"Yeah… Me neither. Rita, can we talk? About what happened and…"

"Yes… I wanted to talk to you too!" She replied.

"Rita, I just wanted to say, that I feel sorry for what happened to you. Sorry for remembering this to you, but it's what I feel."

"Ok Michael. Don't tell anyone ok?"

"Sure… and I wanted to say, that I Love…"

"You Love me? I love you too Michael! You can break up with Mia!" Then she grabbed me and kissed me. I pulled away.

"Rita, I wanted to say that I love Mia! And that I don't like you that way! God, when do you learn it? I don't know if we can even stay friends!" I was angry. After all that happened she couldn't understand who I loved? Her face was sad.

**Mia's POV**

I can't control. I'm going to do something. I'm going to slap her. I walk up to them and screamed to Rita.

"You're a bitch!" And then I slapped her. She grabbed my hair and was pulling it.

"You're too!"

"STOP! Rita STOP!" Michael was pulling us apart. He grabbed me and pulled me apart and left her crying in the middle of the corridor.

**Michael's POV**

Again… why does this happen all the time? Lately looks like it is everyday. Mia must have seen Rita, because she slapped her. Then Rita pulled her hair. I had to pull them apart, or they would kill theirselves.

"Mia, what was this?"

"I'm the one who should ask!"

"Mia…"

"Alright alright! I was watching you two! And I saw her kissing you…"

"Oh… sorry, I was telling her that I love you… and I was going to tell her that we could only be friends and that she should stop those thoughts of us together, but she cut me off when I was telling that I love you and she told me that she loved me too and I could break up with you and the she kissed me…"

"But… but are you going to break up with me?"

"Of course not! I only stopped you because you would get suspended and because you would get hurt…"

"Um…"I was looking at her. "What?"

"I was just thinking that I'm a lucky guy to have you!" Then I kissed her.

**Mia's POV**

He thinks he's lucky to have me? I'm the one who's lucky! Anyway, thankfully he stopped me, or I would get detention, but Rita was asking for it! She comes here and she tries to steal other people boyfriends! That's not fair!

Michael and I are now walking outside. We want to stay together, but it seems like she is always in the middle of us.

**Michael's POV**

I think that Mia finally realized that I want to be with her!

Rita and I need to have a talk; I don't want her to mess with Mia. She needs to understand who I want. And it is Mia!

**Mia's POV**

Nothing very important happened today at school except that Rita was avoiding Michael. This is good! She won't kiss him… I would avoid him too if that had happened to me.

Mum is calling for help. Oh…

**Michael's POV**

This is good. Rita is avoiding me, but I need to tell her to leave Mia alone. But this time I'll warn Mia! Tomorrow it is!

I just want to date Mia without a girl always in the middle. The only thing I don't need now is a triangle! I'm sure she'll understand and that she'll stop liking me.

She's like Lana! I mean, she's a cheerleader, and everywhere she goes there's a guy always after her, so she can take care of herself!

I need to get some sleep. Last night wasn't the best of all.

**Please R&R**


	10. Chapter 10

Hey!

New chapter:P

Glad you like this! Really! Thank You guys!

Don't you think I'm forgetting of Lars? I think so…

**Important A/N:** In 8th chapter I said that the party would be on Saturday… I'm going to change it to Friday, ok? Sorry…

Please R&R

**Wednesday**

**Mia's POV**

Today, when I was in the limo with Michael and Lilly, Lilly asked help with the show. I always help her, so I said that I would help. I'm going to sleepover on Friday like usually.

Michael told me that today he's going to talk to Rita… Again! This time I'm not going to spy them, I'll just wait for Michael to tell me… hope she doesn't try anything!

**Michael's POV**

I already warned Mia. I really don't want anything like yesterday to happen. I'm going to tell Rita that somewhere there's someone that she likes, and that she must move on.

Thinking of other things, there's a party this Friday, and I'm sure Mia would like to go, so I'm going to invite her, and then she comes home with me since she's going to sleepover. She could sleep in my room, but I'm not sure if Lilly would like it.

The good thing of Mia being best friends with Lilly is that I see her all the time! Lilly asks her help with the show and things like that…

The bell just ring. This is my last talk to Rita. After this I hope I don't have to tell her nothing more!

I can see her on the end of the corridor. I hope she doesn't run away. She entered in the bathroom with more 4 girls.

**Mia's POV**

I was in the bathroom when none other than Rita and some other girls including Lana entered. I finished washing my hands and I was going to leave the bathroom when Lana pulled me inside.

"Lana can I get out? I really don't have time to chat!" Why do I always have to be in the middle of these confusions?

"No you can't!" Rita said.

"Who do you think you are?" Lana asked.

"Lana let me talk…" Rita said "You are going to break up with Michael!"

"What?"

"I think you heard me!"

"I'm not going to do that!"

"Oh yes you are…"

**Michael's POV**

They're 8 minutes in there? Doing what? I'm going there! Wait a minute, isn't it Lars at the door? Does this mean Mia is in there?

"Lars… LARS… Where's Mia?"

"She's in the bathroom!" I hope they don't fight!

**Mia's POV**

"Excuse me, but I'm not going to break up with him. I love him!"

"Listen, he's a senior… Sooner or later he's going to break up because he's going to college… why don't you break up first and let real women take care of him?"

"You don't know what you're talking about. He's not like other guys!"

"Just wait and you'll see it!"

"You're stupid if you think he is going to break up with me just because of you. He has proved to me that he's not."

"You're more stupid if you think you're right!" I slapped her. She doesn't call me stupid and she doesn't judge Michael!

"You're so dead!" Then she got out of the bathroom with Lana and the other girls.

She can't be right, can she? I don't want this happen…

**Michael's POV**

They're coming out of the bathroom.

"Rita! Hi…"

"Hi Michael! Lana I'll see you later…"

"Where's Mia?"

"Michael, don't ask me where she is! I don't like her! She hit me on the face… Can you see?" She showed me the face, and she had a mark of a hand.

"Yeah… are you sure it was she?" I can't believe she did it again… She'll get suspended if the principal hears this…

"Michael are you calling me a liar?"

"No… well I just wanted to ask you to stop messing with Mia, Rita I was there yesterday, and I don't like people to hit my girlfriend as you can imagine!"

"But she hit me first!"

"Because you provoked her! Who are you to kiss me? I like the person I'm with! I love Mia, and I appreciate if you stop those scenes! Someday I'll break up with her because of you!" **(A/N Alright, I need to explain this phrase… Michael said this as a consequence of her kisses, so he means that someday because of her kisses they would break up… his objective was for her to understand to stop, but Rita, understands what she wants to hear, that someday they'll get together…)**

"Ok… I guess I'll see you someday…" Then she left.

Mia is still in the bathroom. Lars is here with me waiting for her.

"Michael… Where's Mia?" It's Lilly… She'll be a great help.

"Lilly, she's in there." I pointed to bathroom door. "Can you go there and call her."

"You need to wait, first I want to tell her something." I won't see her in this break because what Lilly is probably going to say, will take all the break time! Damn her!

**Mia's POV**

I don't want to leave the bathroom. I'm sure Michael already talked to her, and now it's going to be worse!

"Mia, where are you?" It's Lilly…

"I'm in here Lilly!"

"Oh… well, what's happening between you and Rita? I mean, everyone knows that you hit her or something yesterday, what's wrong?" When she asked this I was feeling angry. Rita had told everyone. I'm going to be suspended! I told Lilly everything. It was strange because Michael is her brother, but she's my best friend!

"Mia, I'm sure everything will be alright! The principal probably will talk to you, but you won't get suspended because you defended your rights!"

"Lilly I don't know… We better go to classes. We're late for about 15 minutes…"

"Ok… what do you have now?"

"I have biology."

We headed to our classes.

**Michael's POV**

I didn't saw Mia… I was right about Lilly, she talks too much… When the bell rang I came to class, but they probably got to their classes late. Well, I'll talk to Mia next break.

I hope the principal doesn't give her suspension! This time, I think we got it right… I think that Rita will stop bugging Mia, and stop trying to get me.

**Mia's POV**

I'm on the principal's. Rita told her what happened. I told the principal that I was provoked, but once again, **(A/N I'm meaning what happened on the 3rd book with Lana…)** I have to tell why. She's trying to call dad to come here and try to get the reason.

I'm not going to tell her or dad that Rita wants me to beak up with Michael… Because I'm not going to do it, and I don't want dad to know!

She says that if I don't tell them the reason I'll get suspended! I don't care. At least I don't have to see Rita!

Alright dad's coming… I'm now waiting for them (dad and the principal) to come…

There they are… shoot me… I don't want to hear dad complaining about me or something, because I'm sure he will try to get the reason… oh…

"Mia… you need to tell the reason why you hit… what's her name?"

"Rita…" Said the principal.

"Right… Rita. Why did you do it?" Dad asked me.

"I was provoked."

"What did she do?" I'm so not going to tell you!

"It doesn't matters…"

"I'm sorry your highness, but if Mia doesn't tell what Rita did I've to get her suspended!"

"Mia…"

"Dad, I'm not going to tell you!"

"Well… I guess I can't do nothing more. You'll get suspended… Come along Mia!" We got out of the school and dad didn't say a thing while we drove home.

I guess I have another afternoon of vacation with mum… Dad went to the Plaza, and mum is trying to get the reason why I slapped Rita.

**Michael's POV**

I guess I won't see Mia now. She got suspended! When I finish classes I'll go make her a visit. I need to talk to her.

Lilly told me that Mia went home, and she said that if I break up with Mia she'll kick my ass. I don't know why she came with this conversation again, but it's not very pleasant to get a kick from Lilly I assure you!

**Mia's POV**

Lilly and Michael must have already finished their classes. I'm sure Lilly will call me to congratulate for standing up against the principal as she always do. She thinks that I must be more assertive.

Someone's ringing at the door. I just hope it isn't Lilly with her theories of standing up against school.

"Mia, it's for you!"

"Who is it mum?"

"Michael!" Michael came here? I hope this has nothing to do with Rita… I want him! I hope nothing happened while I was home!

"Hi Michael, want to come in?"

"Yeah Mia." I opened the building door, and waited for him. I was still in my school uniform so I didn't need to change.

"Hi!" He pecked me on the cheek. "Can we talk?"

"Yeah… let's go to my room." We entered in my room and I propped the door because of Mr. G.

"You got suspended?"

"Yeah…"

"I already know why… I was outside of the bathroom. I was going to talk to Rita, and I saw Lars outside. I asked for you and he told me you were inside. I waited for you or Rita to come out. She came out first, so I talked to her…"

"About what?"

"About what I told you… I really don't want her to mess with you. And she told me that you had hit her. Mia we can't keep this going on." My heart stopped as he said this. He kept talking. "I really don't want you to get suspended." Oh… this is what he meant! "I think that Rita already understood who I want to be with."

"And…"

"Mia, I'm sick of this…" He answered tiredly. "All I want is to be with you, but it seems like I can't! First it was Showalter, now it is Rita… I wonder if I'll ever be able to stay with you without having someone in the middle!"

"Me to…" I answered. "Michael, you know why I hit her? She wanted me to break up with you. I can't stand her!" I started to cry. I was sick of this to!

Michael hugged me. "Mia, I love you, don't ever doubt of that. I just don't want you to hit Rita anymore, because it's you who suffer the consequences… alright?"

"Michael… do you think we should give some time to our relationship?"

**Michael's POV**

"What?" I was shocked. I never thought that Mia wanted time. I mean, I now that all this is confusing me, and it's probably confusing her more, but I really like her.

"Do you think…"

"I think I heard it Mia, it's just that… ok, if that's what you want. See you any day." With this I left her room and headed home. Fuck Rita! Why did this have to happen?

**Mia's POV**

When Michael left my room I realized that I had lost him forever. That was when I started crying. I hate Rita! I don't have a single second of peace since she got here! I don't know why I did this. Is it because I'm afraid of Rita? Or is it because I'm afraid of getting hurt if Michael broke up with me someday?

Michael is probably going to forget me now. Somebody shoot me!

**Please R&R**

**I wanted to ask you something… Do you think that I'm forgetting anything in this story? Maybe Grandmére or someone? I need to know to turn this more realistic… please answer me… :P**


	11. Chapter 11

A/N

I'm sorry this isn't a new chapter, but just so you know, there's a sequel to this:P it couldn't end like that! Well, just go to my profile and you'll see it:P


End file.
